Bang
by kendallschmidt
Summary: One by one, people were disappearing out of plain sight. Vanishing like smoke in the wind, and nobody knew who it was. There was no evidence, nor witnesses. WARNINGS INSIDE! Please R&R!


_**Bang.**_

_**Warning: Contains,  
>Strong character deaths.<br>Violence, blood, etc…  
>(Maybe) Slash<br>and bad language.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything you may see in the story. The concept is my own, but it's based a tiny bit off the infamous Jack the Ripper (Google him, it's a thrilling story!)**_

* * *

><p>"James? Why are you-?" Before Camille could finish she was being slammed against the wall, her wrists pinned above her head, and James was breathing hot and heavy on her forehead. He jerked his leg backward and kicked the door shut.<p>

She went to scream, but James slapped his hand against her mouth, a sharp sting shooting around her lips, "If you make one noise, I'll pound my fist so fucking hard into your stomach that you'll find it hard to breathe for a month." He spoke through gritted teeth, intimidating her. Camille felt a tight wrench in her stomach, and it slowly made its way up into her throat, threatening to jump out at any minute, "Do you understand?" He pressed his body into hers, growling in her ear.

She squeezed her eyes shut, turning her head toward the floor, but James yanked her hair, and she was back looking into his eyes. "I said; do you understand?" He took no care, and bit her ear. Camille wanted to yelp out in pain, but she knew by the hunger in his eyes that she would be taking no chances. Her eyes clouded over with tears, she gritted her teeth to hold them back. At this point she was petrified, she'd never seen James so angry, yet so hot. She nodded yes, and he let go of her hair, still not giving a shit about whether she was okay or not.

"Is anyone else here?" His voice calmed and he loosened up a little. Camille shook her head no, her eyes pleading for him to let her go.

James let his hand snake down from her mouth to her boobs, groping one of them in his hands, kneading the mound of flesh roughly.

She swatted his hand away, "You little pervert, get the fuck out of here!" She quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she'd just done was wrong.

"Oh, Camille." James' voice was back to its regular cocky tone, "Can I get something straight with you?" He asked, impatiently waiting for an answer he knew she wouldn't give, "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way."

Camille scoffed at the remark, he really was the sarcastic prick she thought and always knew he was.

"Now, now. If you think it's so funny…" She bit down hard on her bottom lip, drawing blood, the metallic tang of it coating her tongue, as she shook her head no. Almost as if to say she was sorry for finding the whole situation amusing, when it clearly wasn't.

"If we do it the easy way, you _will_ do everything I say, and I'll let you go. But if you want to be a bitch, you can take it the hard way."

She swallowed hard, "W-what happens if I don't do what you say?"

"I was just about to get to that." He smirked sideways, drawing the corners of his eyes into wrinkles, "You see this?" James asked as he placed his finger on her temple, and she nodded yes.

He drew a gun from his back pocket, and traced her jaw line with it. Panic took over her body as the cold metal that made the gun was almost protruding her skull. "Bang." James smirked half heartedly.

Camille jolted in her place, her bottom lip was quivering, and she'd do anything to be let go. James, had other plans for her, and they didn't involve leaving her be.

"Look, if you want s-sex or, or money, I'm more than willing to give you either but just please," Camille's voice was shaky, and the lump that kept growing in her throat didn't help, "Don't kill me."

"You think I would really kill such a pretty girl like you?" His words were dripping with sarcasm, adrenaline coursing through his veins. The thrill of killing someone seemed to intrigue him more than anything, he wasn't scared of the outcome, he was more scared of himself. He was scared that if he didn't do it, he'd let himself down.

His mind pressured him into it, and boy his mind went to funny places, but this time it was different, "I have this sudden urge to kill someone, something, but killing a human seems like much more fun than hunting wild deer."

Camille was almost at the point where she was going to bite the tip of her tongue off, her eyes were screwed shut, and James was right up in her face. His cold hands trailed up and down her soft arms, causing her to twitch. Her nerve endings where practically exploding in a weird kind of pleasure. She didn't like the situation, but something about their skin touching turned her on incredibly.

Against her will, she drove her lips into his, engaging him in a fiery kiss. He writhed under her power, but being the stronger of the two, he broke from the kiss, "You slut." He brought his hand up to her cheek and slapped her. Camille screeched, and beat her hands against his chest. She was the one who did the slapping around here.

"Get out of my fucking apartment now!" She continued slamming fists against his black shirt, but he resisted easily. She was a mere 5'4", making James nearly a foot taller than her, and she was much weaker than him. It was now that she wished she had taken those Judo lessons from Jo when she offered.

'What'd I say about noise?" He bellowed and soon enough his hand was covering her mouth yet again.

Inaudible screams left Camille's mouth, "I'm sorry!" She muffled from beneath his hand.

He let his hand drop, and it went down to the stand where he placed the gun. He quietly brought it up to her temple again, and he pulled the trigger back slowly, "Say it again, I didn't hear you!"

Before she could work up the strength to say she was sorry again and obey his orders, James released the trigger, and _bang_, Camille was dead.

A slight bit of satisfaction took over him, seeing her blood pooled around her head, her body limp and lifeless, "One down, the rest of the Palm Woods to go." He mumbled under his breath, catching himself in the hallway mirror as he walked out of her apartment. An unknown gleam in his eye told him to do it again, and he knew he would.

James pulled the door of 2J shut behind him, sighing at his blood stained hands.

He walked into the bathroom, and pulled some soap out of the medicine cabinet.

"You been fighting?" Kendall leaned on the doorframe, and nodded toward James' hands, "Mama Knight is not gonna like that." The blond joked and playfully punched his friends' shoulder.

"No, I was just…" He looked at the roof for a moment, pondering on what he should say to Kendall. He can't tell him he just shot Camille and that was her blood on his hands. Their friendship, along with James' life, would be over, "Gardening."

He was even shocked at what he just said, "Gardening?" Kendall cocked an eyebrow at him, and James nodded yes, unsure about whether he should have said gardening or not, "With what garden?"

"Oh, you know… the one, near the pool." James moved over to the hand towel and dried his hands.

"There's no garden near the pool." Kendall grew suspicious, what was James hiding?

James walked into his and Kendall's shared room, and sat on his bed. "Did I say pool? I meant the rose garden in Palm Woods' Park."

"Uh huh." Kendall was more than suspicious now.

"Those, uh, roses have lots of sharp little-" James was worried, his voice was different to before, suddenly his usual cocky demeanor was being squished into a ball of nervous that sat in his stomach for the whole conversation.

"Thorns?"

"Yeah, them! I completely forgot; my minds a little mushy today." He chuckled, and Kendall stood up, "Uh, where you going?"

"To see Camille." Oh fuck.

James' nerves ran haywire, he was almost sweating and if Kendall saw Camille, he would automatically conclude that it was James' doing, and that's why he was so nervous and awkward around him, because that gardening story seemed like a whole load of bullshit, "I saw her, just before and she's really sick."

Kendall's eyes grew wider, "Well, if she's sick then I'll go see her, give her some flowers or something."

"No, you can't. She said she wouldn't want to get anyone else sick, so don't go." James replied, toying at the carpet with his toes.

"What has gotten into you?" Kendall placed a hand on James shoulder, and what James was really doing was the number one thing on Kendall's mind. James was scared beyond belief, and there was only one thing that could stop Kendall from seeing Camille. And it all had to do with a simple, _bang_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I wasn't planning on killing Camille until maybe 3 or 4 chapters in, but she seemed like the easiest to start with. Make sure you hit that review button down there, cause they make me smile!<em>**

**_Lots of love! xx_**


End file.
